mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
King K. Rool/STG's version
This king of the Kremlings is as close to an accurate conversion of King K. Rool's boss fight from ''Donkey Kong Country as M.U.G.E.N will allow, so those who have played the game should know what to expect from this character. One notable feature K. Rool has is the palette-based coding that alters his damage output depending on the number of the palette chosen, likely as a means to give the character 'difficulty levels'.'' ) |Image = File:STGKRoolPortrait.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = STG |Downloadlink = uploader.jp |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay King K.rool(boss) is a conversion of the final boss battle from the original Donkey Kong Country, and as such behaves exactly like in the source game, though he is an A.I.-only character and cannot be controlled by a human player. K.rool has three different phases, and in every phase he performs an attack then throws his crown, with the attack he performs before throwing his crown being performed more often the more hits he takes, until the phase is over and the attack changes. Though K.rool's attacks don't deal heavy damage, all of them are unblockable. Because of the way fighting games works, the player's physics during the battle are vastly different from the physics in Donkey Kong Country, which can prove to be a nuisance during the battle. The damage of K.rool's attacks scales depending on the opponent's Life and Defence stats, which means his attacks ignore said stats and disregard the advantages or disadvantages the opponent may have because of an above or below average Life and/or Defence stat. K.rool is also unaffected by the F1 and F2 debug keys. Like in the source game, K.rool can take a total of ten hits and can be hit only once every time he throws his crown, which means multi-hit attacks don't count as multiple hits, though he can be hit anywhere on his body instead of just his head, as long as his crown is not on his head; touching K.rool while his crown is on his head will result in the player taking damage, but the player can freely pass through K.rool if his crown is not on his head. He does not take any damage from attacks, but he automatically gets K.O.'d after the tenth hit. After the seventh hit, his Life is temporarily reduced to 0, like in the source game where K.rool appears to be defeated but gets back up and the battle resumes after a fake credits sequence, and his Life is refilled. Because of this, K.rool's lifebar does not serve any purpose. K.rool starts out the match by throwing his crown in a boomerang-like fashion, and every time he throws his crown he will continue to throw it after it returns until K.rool is hit. After he's hit, K.rool runs to the other side of the screen then throws his crown. K.rool runs twice after the second hit and thrice after the third hit; at the fourth hit, the first phase ends. The second phase involves K.rool jumping offscreen and landing at the other side of the screen then making cannonballs fall from the sky in a straight line; he drops cannonballs once after the fourth hit, twice after the fifth hit and thrice after the sixth hit. After the seventh hit, his Life is temporarily reduced to 0 but refilled and the third phase starts. In the third phase, K.rool jumps around the stage, doing this once after the seventh hit, twice after the eight hit and thrice after the ninth hit. After the tenth hit, K.rool is defeated. Notably, K.rool has palette-based coding, with the palettes functioning as difficulty levels instead of alternate colors and each palette number having a different damage output, which means the damage output can be selected with the button pressed when selecting K.rool in the character select screen, with the default palette being 2; on the first three palettes, the damage increase is fairly minor, though on the last three palettes, the damage increase starts to fluctuate, with the sixth palette increasing the damage to the point where every attack is a OHKO. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN King K.Rool(Boss) Ver2.0 Released ST64 MUGEN The Revenge of the Banana Hoard MUGEN BOSS BATTLES EP 12 KING K ROOL Trivia *K.rool overrides the stage music with the Gangplank Galleon theme from Donkey Kong Country, and when K.rool is defeated, the boss victory fanfare from Donkey Kong Country plays. *Unlike in the original game, the fake credits don't show up during King K. Rool's fake defeat after the seventh hit. *In a mirror match scenario, two K.rools hit each other at the exact same time, which will eventually result in a Double K.O., and it's like the middle of the stage is a mirror. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters that can Resurrect Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters made by STG Category:Characters made in 2017 }}